


(超蝙）非典型恋爱

by jijijijijiu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 没有什么家暴是一罐氪石粉末解决不了的。如果一罐不能，那就两罐。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 21





	(超蝙）非典型恋爱

01  
布鲁斯·韦恩是个单身汉。  
在他这个年纪依旧还单身的却没有被叫做老光棍的，只能说明一个问题：那就是布鲁斯·韦恩有钱而且有颜。而有钱有颜到了布鲁斯·韦恩这样的程度的，单身汉前面还要再加个“黄金”二字。   
  
不幸的是，尽管布鲁斯还很享受自己的单身生活，不代表他就不会面临被逼婚的压力——在被第N次念叨了韦恩家要无后的事情后，布鲁斯终于勉强同意了参加卢瑟集团写作展会读作相亲的邀请。  
直接了当地拒绝了布鲁斯要求的战甲，阿尔弗雷德面不改色地在布鲁斯怨念的眼神中 递上了一张邀请函。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我相信你可以大大方方地走进去而不是跟只壁虎一样地爬进去。”  
沉默了片刻后，布鲁斯决定为了自己的尊严反驳。  
“我是蝙蝠。”  
不是壁虎。  
  
02  
莱克斯·卢瑟的聚会除了酒还不错，其他都是渣渣。  
这也不是说布鲁斯·韦恩就没有看到过个看得上眼的美女。但是比起泡姑娘，布鲁斯觉得还是自己的命比较重要——而那个让布鲁斯稍稍动了下心的美女，布鲁斯敢堵上自己几十年沉浸于各式美女的眼光，那个美人绝对是那种徒手捏爆人的屌连个眼神都不变的辣美人。  
就是太辣了。  
  
台上莱克斯· 卢瑟语无伦次地做着演讲。布鲁斯·韦恩听了两句就忍不住为卢瑟集团的员工点了个蜡。听说莱克斯·卢瑟是个超级宅男，曾经创造出整整三年闭门不出只靠女秘书天天送饭洗衣才没被饿死的辉煌记录。布鲁斯·韦恩觉得自己的外在形象已经够放荡不羁爱自由了，但是莱克斯·卢瑟偏偏就能干出动员全公司职员给自己抢光某个手办的事情对比得连布鲁斯都觉得自己是个乖宝宝。  
  
莱克斯·史上第一宅男·卢瑟尴尬地结束了自己的讲话，内心已经哭唧唧地像只被丢了的狗。 这个时候他简直想上网发个帖子求助，贴名就叫“和偶像的第一次见面的时候表现地像个大脑缺陷失调的白痴该怎么补救，急，在线等！”。  
就在他心塞地偷瞟了一眼自家偶像，然而他的世界就在这一秒被点亮——  
  
卧槽！他的本命CP同框了！  
  
03  
克拉克·肯特没想过以这样的情况和蝙蝠侠见面。   
尽管早就已经对蝙蝠侠有所耳闻，但他真的没想到蝙蝠侠的面具下会是这样一个男人——布鲁斯·韦恩？克拉克忍不住用自己的X视线把对方扫视了一边，然后脸红着低下头推了推眼镜。  
露易丝绝对会笑死他的——克拉克又偷瞟了对方一眼，脑门一热就冲了上去。  
  
露易丝教导他的搭讪36计是怎么说的来着？克拉克脑袋空白了三秒，下意识地开口问道：“韦恩先生，请问你对哥谭义警蝙蝠侠有什么看法？”  
额，露易丝说过什么来着？共同的话题有利于拉近双方的距离。  
蝙蝠侠也算是两人……共同的话题吧？克拉克想着心里一安，期待着看着眼前的中年男子。  
  
面对克拉克的问题，布鲁斯明显愣了一下。  
这么多年来，克拉克·肯特当然不是第一个问布鲁斯对于蝙蝠侠的看法的人，但是像克拉克这样跟个愣头青似的一开口就问这样的问题的人——还真是第一个。看着克拉克眼里那仿佛小狗狗看骨头的期冀，布鲁斯背后的汗毛都竖起来了。  
  
考虑了一下大都会整天在天上飞的紧身衣，布鲁斯突然觉得面前的眼睛记者搞不好没有外表看起来那么忠厚老实。他思考了一下，谨慎地把话题移回了大都会的那个三原色。  
话题进行地意料之外的顺利——最起码在莱克斯·卢瑟眼里是这样的。暗搓搓地观望了一会儿，莱克斯忍着按捺住内心的激动之情，尽可能地不要和一只兔子一样蹦跶着上前：“嘿！布鲁斯·韦恩遇见克拉克·肯特，我喜欢这个！我喜欢把人们聚在一起！”  
话一出口莱克斯就觉得不对——他是不是一不小心把自己的心里话说了出来？莱克斯的笑容僵了一僵，幸好这一瞬间他调动起了自己身为一个宅男能有的一切反应能力，迅速地找到了化解尴尬的方法。  
  
——我拍到了超人的胸！我还见证了超人和蝙蝠侠的第一次见面！  
莱克斯·世界第一宅男·超人粉丝团团长·卢瑟激动地差点变成一只窜天猴。  
  
他兴冲冲地跑去找自己的梅西，让他给克拉克和布鲁斯安排一间双人房。  
“……？”尽管早已见证过了自家BOSS可以有多么异想天开，但是这个要求还是让一贯宠辱不惊的梅西震惊了一下。  
“当然是为了给他们过夜！”莱克斯理所当然地说道，“就说电脑系统出了故障，今天的宾客又太多了所以只剩下了一间双人房给他们——”  
“……BOSS。”梅西迅速冷静下来，“恕我直言，这次聚会——本来就没安排来宾在这里过夜。”  
莱克斯·卢瑟瞪着梅西，想象自己拥有超人的热视线。  
  
04  
克拉克·肯特，卡尔·艾尔，超人，觉得自己恋爱了。  
为了避免如同上次一样失败的恋爱经历，克拉克只好找了露易丝当自己的恋爱军师。  
  
“露易丝，你觉得蝙蝠侠会喜欢什么样的男人？”  
露易丝的眼角抽了抽。她倒是不知道蝙蝠侠会喜欢什么样的人，但她知道布鲁斯·韦恩喜欢的是胸大腰细的美人……   
等等，胸大腰细长得美，代入超人好像并没有什么问题？  
  
克拉克要是可以泡上布鲁斯·韦恩的话，她以后出差是不是就可以不用坐经济舱了？  
想到这一点的露易丝迅速振作起来，出谋划策的积极度瞬间上升，仿佛要去泡布鲁斯·韦恩的不是克拉克而是她自己。  
  
“我觉得像蝙蝠侠这种男人，会喜欢强势的，充满力量的，能够震撼他的男人。”  
克拉克若有所思地点了点头。  
  
三天后，露易丝听着小镇男孩兴致冲冲地报告自己的进度。  
“你确定你真的按照我说的，给蝙蝠侠留下了深刻的印象？”  
克拉克兴奋地直点头。  
“……唔，我能问问你做了什么让他印象深刻吗？”  
“我踹飞了他的车，然后掀开了他的蝙蝠车的车盖——他还问我会不会流血！他在关心我！”  
“……”  
  
露易丝绝望地掩面。  
  
05  
“布鲁斯老爷，听说你最近正在被热烈追求？”  
“……”布鲁斯·韦恩沉默地练习拖轮胎。  
  
阿尔弗雷德看着蝙蝠洞里遍布着的绿油油的光芒，镇定地问道：“布鲁斯老爷，我相信这可不是对待一个真诚的追求者应该有的反应。”  
“阿福——他有着可以摧毁整个星球的力量。”  
“我相信超人不会对自己追求的对象动手。”  
  
那又怎么样？  
布鲁斯·韦恩怨念地继续练起了拖轮胎。  
  
那混蛋毁了他的蝙蝠车！还有当年的卫星和韦恩大楼！  
WTF！他要是不把那个紧身衣混蛋打得跪下喊爸爸，他干脆改名叫喵耳侠算了！   
  
06  
莱克斯·卢瑟是一个合格的迷弟。而作为一个合格的迷弟，莱克斯一向都是先超人之忧而忧，后超人之乐而乐。在超人还在为了自己的追求失利而懊恼得环地球不停飞的时候，莱克斯已经帮超人和蝙蝠侠这一对搞定了他们的家长。  
在家长们的帮助和卢瑟的牵线下，蝙蝠侠终于决定和超人再见一次面。  
  
当蝙蝠灯照亮了哥谭的天空，莱克斯·卢瑟兴奋得差点没从楼上跳下去。然而半个小时候，超人依旧不见踪影，莱克斯终于感觉有点不对了。  
急急忙忙找来了队友露易丝，二人连忙就超人怎么还没来这个问题展开了一番讨论。为了自己以后不坐经济舱……不，为了好友的幸福，露易丝打了好几个电话——全是无人接听。  
“他估计还在天空里放飞自我呢。”。  
“但是今天他和蝙蝠侠有个约会！”  
“哦——我知道原因了。”露易丝翻着自己和克拉克的聊天记录，已经有了想摔手机的冲动，“这个白痴！他记错时间了！”  
“……”  
  
“其实事情也许能有转机。”莱克斯若有所思地看着露易丝，脑袋上似乎有代表灵光一现的灯泡闪呀闪。  
露易丝脑子里的警报开始响起。  
“你要干什么？”  
“露易丝，我记得，因为你的职业问题，超人一直都在关注你的动向吧？”  
“那又怎么样？”露易丝警觉地往后一退。  
“我在想——只要你有危险，超人就会出现；如果超人出现了呢，我们就能提醒他今天的约会。这样哪怕超人迟到了，起码不会放蝙蝠侠鸽子，怎么也能挽回点形象分。“  
露易丝顺着莱克斯的眼神望向了下方。  
毕竟是星球日报的招牌记者，露易丝瞬间明白了莱克斯在想什么  
“你个疯子。”露易丝咬牙切齿。  
“这只是你们这些凡人对天才的称呼。”尽管莱克斯是个宅男，那也是往前一百年往后一百年无人能比的技术宅，他对自己非常有信心。  
“你怎么不自己跳呢？搞不好你就刚好碰见克拉克开启了他的超级听力的时候，然后他就会听见你的呼叫来救你了。”  
“唔，这个嘛。”莱克斯露出了一个和善的笑容。  
  
“You jump,I jump.”  
说着，莱克斯轻轻一推。  
  
WTF！？  
被迫进行自由落体运动的露易丝愤怒地朝着上方莱克斯的方向比了个中指。  
  
友谊的小船总是说翻就翻。  
莱克斯遗憾摇头。  
  
07  
救完露易丝的克拉克立刻遭受到了人生中最大的打击。  
  
克拉克望着远处大雨滂沱的哥谭，内心拔凉拔凉的。  
这个世界上还有比自己期待了好久的约会自己却记错了时间结果让自己喜欢的人在大雨里整整等了两三个小时更糟糕的事情吗？  
要不是知道自己真的拿脑袋往地上撞的话，自己的脑袋没事但是地球可能会被他砸出一个洞，克拉克这时候估计就懊悔得以头抢地了。  
  
在莱克斯·贴心小天使·卢瑟拿出了玛莎的照片激励超人后，超人终于振作了一点，连忙朝着蝙蝠灯的方向飞。  
  
“要是我的男朋友敢让我在雨里等两个小时，我会打断他的腿。”露易丝望着超人飞去的身影，气定神闲地点评道，“不过克拉克可是钢铁之躯，希望蝙蝠侠的手不会太疼。”  
“额……”莱克斯的眼神突然开始游移。  
“……你不会又做了什么不该做的事情吧？”露易丝斜眼看莱克斯。  
“……这不怪我！”莱克斯立即反驳，“你知道要让蝙蝠侠答应这次约会有多难吗！”  
“所以，你到底做了什么？”  
“我……”莱克斯吞吞吐吐道，“我也就是……以超人的名义送了蝙蝠侠一块氪石。”  
“一块什么？”露易丝的音调开始飙高。  
“氪石……来自氪星的陨石，你可以把他理解成超人的克星。”  
  
友谊的小船再一次翻倒。  
一脚踹飞了莱克斯·卢瑟后，露易丝乘着星球日报的直升机飞向哥谭。  
莱克斯·卢瑟买单。  
  
——开玩笑！蝙蝠侠家暴超人，这种大新闻她当然不能错过！  
  
08  
蝙蝠侠非常生气。  
这实在情有可原，如果一个毁了你的卫星毁了你的大楼还毁了你的爱车的人跑来追求你，结果第一次正式意义上的约会人家就让你在雨里等了两个多小时，脾气再好的人也得生气。  
何况蝙蝠侠本来就和“温柔和善”四字毫无关联。  
  
“布鲁斯，你听我解释！我知道是我错了，是莱克斯·卢瑟……”没说清楚约会的时间！克拉克忙着解释  
莱克斯·世界第一迷弟·卢瑟表示，为了偶像的幸福，这锅他背了。   
可惜布鲁斯连标点符号都不信。  
  
被当成靶子打的克拉克憋屈地接受着炮火的洗礼。当然了，这些炮火打在他身上就跟挠痒痒似的。布鲁斯当然也知道这点，拿这个打他是不是代表布鲁斯内心也是不想他受伤？想到这个的克拉克心里又甜滋滋的。  
  
十分钟后，被吸了一脸绿色小粉末的克拉克瘫倒在地上，仰望踩着自己的蝙蝠侠。  
  
克拉克内心悲伤逆流成河。  
这一刻他的脑中闪过无数场景，有为自己出谋划策的露易丝，有勇伸援手自荐当媒人的莱克斯·卢瑟，当然想的最多的，还是一心等着自己带对象去看望她的玛莎。  
“玛莎QAQ”儿子不孝，大概没法带对象来看你了。  
蝙蝠侠拿着氪石长矛的动作突然一顿。  
“玛莎是谁？！”卧槽你跟我约会脑子里都在想着别的女人？他就知道外星人都不能相信！  
“……咳咳……咳咳……”  
克拉克很想解释，但是蝙蝠侠踩得他根本说不出话来。  
  
一桩冤假错案即将发生。  
  
旁观了二十几分钟小学生打架的露易丝终于看不下去了。  
“玛莎是他妈妈！”  
朝着那边的二人吼了一句后，露易丝又拿着正在录像的手机缩回了石头后面。  
——虽然绰号记者侠，露易丝·莱恩还是很惜命的。  
  
09  
布鲁斯·韦恩曾经立下誓言，一定要打得超人跪下喊爸爸。  
此时时刻，布鲁斯想着刚刚超人喊的那声“玛莎”陷入了沉思。  
  
难道这是氪星和地球的文化差异之一？地球人被打跪下都是喊爸爸，而氪星人喊得都是妈？  
想通了这点的布鲁斯终于收回了自己的脚。  
看这只外星救援犬可怜，今天就打到这里好了。  
  
反正来日方长。  
  
10  
当克拉克带回了他和布鲁斯在一起的消息后，莱克斯·技术宅·卢瑟为他们准备的新婚礼物也终于完成了。  
“当我听说你是最后的氪星人以及蝙蝠侠是这一代唯一的韦恩的时候我就在思考这个技术了！一个完美的家庭怎么能没有孩子！”  
莱克斯·卢瑟兴奋地说道。  
  
克拉克望着从茧子里出来的一身烂泥丑得不能直视的奇异生物，面色古怪：“这不会是你用我和布鲁斯的基因制造的吧？”  
“当然不是！我先拿我的基因和佐德的基因做了个实验！”卢瑟望着外表怎么看都和氪星人和地球人差了一大截的毁灭日，有些尴尬地说道：“这个……好像他生长的时候出了点小意外——不过你放心，这点小意外很快就能纠正！看他健壮的身形和矫健的身姿，还是有点氪星人的影子的！失败是成功之母嘛，你和蝙蝠侠的孩子一定会比他好很多。”  
和毁灭日直接对打了一拳的克拉克面无表情：“谢了，这份好意你还是自己留着吧。”  
  
长江后浪推前浪，前浪死在沙滩上。  
作为差点被后浪拍死的前浪，克拉克觉得心好累。  
  
11  
这种时候还是要前辈来救场。  
持盾冲在最前面一夫当关万夫莫开的神奇女侠嫌弃地看了后面两个小男孩。  
  
“我说的，男孩们也是会分享的。”尽管露出的只有一个下巴，蝙蝠侠还是将这句话说得真诚万分。  
  
这种玩意儿——神奇女侠冷脸看着面前这个仿佛在掏粪池里滚了一圈的毁灭日，一时间简直想把盾往超人和蝙蝠侠脑袋上砸。  
她一点都不想有人和她分享这种丑东西好吗！  
  
现在的小年轻真是越来越不懂事了。  
戴安娜深深地叹了口气。  
  
12  
卡尔·艾尔，钢铁之躯，最后的氪星之子，世界上最强劲的太阳电板，在对抗毁灭日的战斗中，不幸地被毁灭日穿了心。  
  
举国都在哀悼超人的牺牲。  
  
而在堪萨斯的小镇里，也在举行一场小小的葬礼。  
  
“露易丝，我到底还要在棺材里躺多久？”  
棺材里传出一个声音。  
露易丝同情地说道：“不知道，大概等布鲁斯觉得你可以出来吧——往好的方面想，这可是布鲁斯为你特制的太阳能充电棺材，可以帮你更好更快的吸收太阳里的能量。”  
  
克拉克心塞地敲着棺材板。  
露易丝爱莫能助地往克拉克的棺材上撒了撒土。  
  
砰，砰，砰。  
  
不远处的布鲁斯冷漠地望着他们，内心没有一点波动。  
END  
  



End file.
